


Ashes to Ashes

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol-Induced Cheating, Infidelity, Internal Monologue, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Werewolf, ambiguous break-up, necromancer - Freeform, unhealthy relationship, vampire, you fucked up big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: Was there nothing left of them but the ashes?





	Ashes to Ashes

_"I fucked up."_

Three words. Three simple, innocuous words that, when combined had created an understatement that felt as if it were crushing him alive beneath the full weight behind his actions the night before.

He'd wanted to fix things, but he may have well burned it all to the ground now.

They'd fought before--their relationship was eighty percent, more or less, of arguing and snarking with each other...if not coming to physical blows. And despite all of that, they had never broken things off.  
Refused to acknowledge and avoid each other? Sure.  
Break each other's bones, loosen teeth, blacken eyes, and split lips? More times than he could count.  
Stab the other in the back by getting shitfaced then going to bed with the first receptive pretty boy to cross his path? Hell no. Full stop.

_"I really fucked up."_

Despite common belief, the wolf wasn't stupid.  
Reckless and belligerent? Very much so.  
Impulsive and hotheaded? Practically second nature by this point.  
But THIS?  
Cheating on the vampire?  
Going off with someone else while he was still potentially tied to a possessive, sadistic, psychotic, amoral sociopath with a penchant for reducing the people who irritate him into smears of red on the floors?  
No. Even he didn't have a death wish that extreme.  
And death? That was the likely outcome of this.

_"I seriously fucked up."_

This hadn't been a 'mistake'--the second that he'd made the first move on the necromancer last night, he'd started shooting past 'Mistake'.  
He'd bypassed 'Faux Pas' at Mach speed when he walked out of the tavern with the younger man--whispering filthy promises into the other's ear.  
'Clusterfuck' came and went without even a 'hello' when he'd pinned Corbeau to the door of the necromancer's bedroom and kissed him--both practically pawing off each other's clothing as they fumbled with getting through the door.  
'Shitstorm' didn't even stick around when they fell onto the bed--a tangle of sweat-slicked skin, fueled by alcohol and lust.  
And earlier this morning? 'Fucked Up Farther Than You Can Go' had dismissively patted him on the ass when he'd woken to find himself in the younger man's bed and the dawning realization that everyone in the castle knew who he'd left the tavern with...and that the odds that Michael didn't know what had happened were nonexistent.

_"Aww Hell...I fucked up this time."_

The ache in his chest felt like someone was wrapping a wet, woolen blanket ever tighter around him. His lungs began to burn as he fought the urge to dryheave--he felt like he was drowning, being dragged further and further under the weight of what he'd done.

This...this was a betrayal no matter how you tried to slice it.

And as he stared across the room--jade meeting blazing blood-red--and saw the barely contained fury flickering across the tanned, falsely impassive mask...he knew.

"I...I fucked up, Michael. I...I didn't mean it, I swear. Michael...please."

Was there nothing left of them but the ashes?

**Author's Note:**

> First, sorry for the short length, but i really wanted to post this part.  
> Tried to stay in 'Rex's head for this so, please excuse the ramble-y style.  
> Anyone want to see Michael's reaction next?


End file.
